


和果子和牛腿汤

by lovesince1944



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Emotional Sex, M/M, Ryuzo is protective but only to Jin, Sappy Ending, Trans Male Character, but you cant undo what has been done, 龙仁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 龙三暖了下双臂，又抬头去看天。黑尽了，却连星星也没有，是个将下雨的天气。他撇嘴，身上的粗布衣服可挡不住初秋的雨，他兜里装了一小袋子油纸包的和果子，是学了百合子的手艺做出来的，本该今天让仁尝尝看，却没来得及给出去。
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 10





	和果子和牛腿汤

**Author's Note:**

> 一个本该走肾却最后走心的Cuntboy Jin故事，我的龙三永远充满爆棚的男友力。

\--

龙三比仁大两个月，因而好像生长期也提前了两个月，十四岁的那个夏天他突然开始蹿起身高，每个晚上熬着几乎骨头发响的生长痛，用两个月高出了仁半个脑袋。百合子心疼地看着年轻男孩缩水的裤腿和露在近秋的晚风里发颤的小腿，长吁短叹好几个晚上，晚上熬着夜给龙三炖了养骨的牛腿汤，两碗送进仁的房间，等到夜里月亮升到门口的樱树枝丫上的时候，温度就刚好让两个孩子一人一碗。

而仁从小就是个柔和的孩子，更因为他身体和别人的差异的特征，他的生长期似乎总也不来，只负责温吞地让他变成个比同龄人更漂亮的男孩。龙三在那个近秋的夜晚翻进仁的房间的时候，男孩乖乖披着一条明黄长羽织跪坐在榻榻米上盯着眼前冒烟的牛腿汤，安静得像是一张画，龙三皱着眉急急火火关了窗，冲过去把自己的半碗汤全倒进仁的碗里。

“你做什么啊龙三！”

“你才是做什么！都要到秋天了还对着窗户吹夜风，明天要是感冒了百合子不得担心死，还有这汤你怎么不喝啊，光盯着看又不会让你长高，还是百合子的味道不合你胃口？”龙三絮絮叨叨地问，把羽织往睡衣腰带里掖紧了，对马临海，鱼类海产丰富，却不适合饲养牛羊，牛腿汤也算是只有武家才能供得起的珍贵玩意儿，龙三虽然不很在意自己吃穿，可是眼看着要浪费百合子辛苦半天的好东西也真的有点心痛。

仁一脸不满：“我身体很好，而且这汤明明是百合子做给我们一起的，我可是在等你。”

龙三撇嘴：“别说这些漂亮话。”

“我是实话实说的，龙三。”

龙三哑然，又遮掩般催着仁喝掉多点的那碗牛腿汤，手上则忙着细细给仁扎好羽织的袖口，他低着头，意识到仁羽织里头的睡袍袖口大敞着，也不知道先前灌进去了多少冷风，“你可要快些长啊镜井大人。”

“为了什么？好早点把我嫁出去吗？”仁自嘲般笑笑，咕咚咕咚一碗汤下肚，龙三扭紧眉毛：“谁要嫁你？你可是地头的侄儿，未来的领袖。”

“一个不男不女的领袖。”

“别这么说，”龙三生气地说，“就算你不男不女又怎么样？女人能做的，男人能做的，你都能做。”

“女人要做的，男人要做的，我也都要做。”

仁垂下头。他并不愚蠢，甚至可以说早慧，志村从小便百般护他，训练他，但他眼中期待的分量好重，武家的男孩们甚至有的已经到了能够欺辱女子的年纪，但从没有人制止过他们。百合子在他十二岁的时候就带着仁进屋，点着他身体仔仔细细教过他什么地方能碰什么地方不能，但他却只感觉到屈辱，逃家在久原森林的迷雾里哭了一晚，最后是龙三剥开雾气找到了他，手足无措擦他眼泪，着急的就差叫祖宗。仁看得清楚。

“你不用。”龙三脱口而出，“你……你别总是觉得要承担些什么责任。整天愁眉苦脸的，总是担心这个那个，你做你想做的就行了。”他挠头，又补充：“其他的……我来帮你做。”

仁对着他眨眨眼，一下没反应过来，见着龙三一点点从脖子根红到耳尖，“……真的？”

“真的。”

明黄羽织里的小少爷舔了舔嘴唇，把剩下给龙三的汤推过去，男孩慌慌张张接了喝下去，掩饰什么的着急模样，“百合子的汤好难喝啊龙三。”仁这时候才说，龙三被嘴里的膻味儿熏得胃里发烧。他去寻小少爷的眼睛，眉毛做作的拧着一副苦相，狐狸眼却亮闪闪的笑。

赫通汗亲自去找龙三的时候，他正在金田城的湖畔抓鳗鱼，岸边架了一丛柴火，上面已经有两条滋滋作响的草鱼。汗王不见外坐下，顺手拿了一条。

“还没到能吃的时候。”

龙三转身对着赫通汗，扎着裤腿和袖口，手里拧着一只滑溜的鳗鱼，汗王哼笑一声。“这鱼已经熟了。”

“熟是熟了，但味道还差半刻，”龙三把鳗鱼塞进篝火边的桶里，“你要想吃自便，最好被鱼刺卡死，我还能捞上个拯救对马岛的英名。”

“在我的家乡，吃食是下人的妻子们操心的事情。”赫通汗把那条草鱼丢进篝火，“可敦都不必管这种事情。”

龙三眉头也没皱，“所以？”

“你会是个好妻子。”

“或许我只是比较在意自己吃得好不好，而不像你们蒙古人逮着半生不熟的羊腿都不嫌恶心。”

“呵，对马连牛羊都难养。”

龙三没理他，凑近篝火去翻那团烧成碳的木料，汗王扔给他一个分量十足的小袋子，里头装满小判。

“我要战鬼。”

龙三的呼吸暂停了一秒，赫通汗嘲讽地看着他僵硬起来，“不论生死，我要他。我知道你们一起长大，也知道你们浪人没有荣誉和尊严，只有生死。”

他起身踢了一脚钱袋，泥水溅到龙三发间，像踹一条狗。“让我看看你的尊严和忠诚是否比得过生死。”

仁十六岁时才似乎终于迎来了青春期，个子蹿高，手臂变得结实，甚至下巴上生出一点细软的胡须，龙三总拿来取笑他的高出的那半个头在仁的十六岁被磨平，他开始更加频繁地留在志村城内，龙三要去见他，得骑马赶过半个对马。

他消耗不起那个精力，但仍然时不时溜到镜井宅邸中去看看百合子，次次老仆都会端出些吃食来给龙三，甜食居多，百合子总说宅里没人，只有他和打理花园的太一也吃不完这些食物，但龙三瞄着盘子里雕成花瓣形状的和果子，也知道了为什么。

仁喜欢吃甜。

他是武家独子，失去父母后又是地头侄儿，志村虽然在训练他身上毫不含糊，吃穿供给却也一点没有吝啬，仁喜欢各种糯米制成的粉饼，芒果填馅儿的饭团，雕成樱花金鸟的和果子也是他的最爱。仁在少年到青年的成长里逐渐丢掉许多东西，比如他爱哭的本相和粉雕玉琢的脸蛋，可唯有嗜甜没有任何改变，他对龙三捧来的所有甜食来者不拒，就算只是一些农户们自制的米糕，每次龙三惹恼了他事后都会梗着脖子捧着一把甜食来哄小少爷，次次成功。

百合子絮絮叨叨说一些武家的事，或者给他念仁写回家里的书信，志村大人提他成为了城中护卫队长，志村大人引他结识了大陆的某位将军。龙三只顾着吃，嘴巴里尝不出什么味道，他在外流浪，饿得慌是常态，而仁的那些故事与他又似乎太过遥远，比青海村离志村城的距离要远一千倍。

“百合子……”他突然喊了声，老仆停了下来，龙三抹了把嘴，显出一层尴尬，“你……你能教我怎么做和果子吗？”

百合子愣了一下，又噗嗤捂着嘴笑出了声，尚未老去的脸上显出年轻时美人面相的痕迹，“呀呀，你这孩子，可真是有意思……我家少主人可真是有福呢。”

“谁说是为了他啊。”龙三急匆匆制止百合子，突然又觉得自己欲盖弥彰，他从榻榻米上蹭起来，逃跑一样就从屋子里奔了出去，百合子没叫住，翻开刚才没念完的信，末尾落着一句工整的字：百合子，拜托请一并照顾好龙三，告诉他我很想念他。

龙三再下一回到镜井家宅的时候，是一个月之后了，而这次他大老远就听见了宅邸中的骚乱，他没敢从正门走，而是又去翻仁窗口外那颗已经繁茂的樱树。宅子里少见的人满为患，金边的盔甲一看就是地头的队伍。龙三只觉得眼皮子都跟着跳了，志村怎么来了？

“龙三先生，龙三先生……”

树下有人压低了声音喊他，是打理院子的太一，他们年纪相仿，年轻人也和他关系不错，此时太一显出慌张的模样，招着手示意龙三到院子里去。

“怎么了？”他从树上滑下去，跟上了太一。

“少主人不见了！”

“仁？”龙三一愣，“他回来了？什么时候回来的？怎么会不见了？志村大人怎么又在这儿？你又怎么知道他不见的？”

太一被龙三这连珠炮一样的问题震住了，再开口时结结巴巴：“志、志村大人说少主人三天前从志村城、出走了……到现在都没有回来……”

“都三天前了？你们没有出去找人吗？”龙三突然火起，“这里可全都是武士！地头已经没用到连个小少爷都找不回来吗？”

太一被龙三瞬间的怒火吼住了，张着嘴又闭上，嗯嗯啊啊半天没说出话，龙三自觉同样失言，自己算个什么东西对着同样担心仁的太一发火？他抹了把脸，到底也没道歉，匆匆从花园出口拐出了大宅，百合子隐隐约约的咆哮从正房的纸拉门里传出来，龙三甚至还有点心情心灾乐祸一下此刻面对着百合子的志村。

他最后在久原森林的一处峡谷里找到了仁，他童年时曾被追狐狸的仁带着挤进那条细缝，不知道后面是谁修建了一处小小的稻荷神社，仁穿着黄边志村纹的羽织抱着刀睡在草丛里，身边围着两只蜷缩起来的狐狸。狐狸们先于熟睡的仁发现了他，只晃了晃尾巴打个招呼，就轻巧地从草丛里溜走了。

“仁。”龙三靠过去，轻轻推他挚友的肩膀，浑然不知自己已露出担忧的神情，“仁，仁，醒醒。”

抱着刀的男孩茫然睁开眼，“龙三？”

“你这样睡会着凉的。”龙三注意到仁的袴没有扎好，裤腿松松垮垮散了一半，久原山脉多雾，待上半日就容易身上着凉，更遑论仁这样不知道怎么自己照顾自己的小少爷。他又皱着眉去整理仁的衣裳，一摸里面果然沾满了潮气。仁睁大了眼，猛一下坐起来，仿佛这会儿才意识到眼前的人是谁。

“龙三！”

“啊啊，是我——怎么了？！”

他怀里被塞进男孩的重量，十六岁的镜井仁实打实扑了他满怀，龙三这会儿才意识到分别的这段时间里仁成长了多少，他搂着仁的腰背摸上去，柔软料子下面的肌肉已经有了线条。“龙三……”仁脑袋埋在他肩膀嘟囔，声音委委屈屈欲言又止，龙三手足无措摸不着头脑：“怎么了？”

“我和舅舅吵架了。”

“我知道，百合子可着急死了，”龙三叹口气，“你怎么不回家里去啊镜井大人？”

仁闷闷的：“别那么叫我。”

“那你准备告诉我发生什么了吗？小狐狸，你可别又哭了，人家会说镜井大人是个无能的武家人。”

“我没哭！”

龙三抱了一会儿仁，等他抓着他后背的力气小了些就准备把人从身上弄下来，仁身上沾了森林一整天的潮气，龙三的裤腿都有点湿意。仁在他身前坐下，很用力握着怀里的镜井家风暴。

龙三耐心等仁开口，小少爷沉默了一会儿：“……我月信来了。”

龙三把这句话在脑子里回放了三遍才听懂。

“啊？”

他恍然意识到可能自己裤腿上那点湿意并不是森林的潮气。

“那你在森林里躺了两天？！”龙三反应过来后脱口而出，气急败坏，“没人教过你月信来了要在暖和的地方好好休息吗？你去和志村训练做什么？你离家出走又做什么？你这样会留病根的！”

他冲过去抓着仁肩膀上下检查，仁的羽织是敞开的对襟口，龙三不清楚这些上等人的衣裳到底该怎么穿，只是忙着把领口全部塞紧了免得漏风。仁似乎被他这一番话的重点震惊到了，他抱着刀，半天憋出一句：“你怎么知道这些的？”

龙三颇有些心虚地移开了视线，他已经十六，尝过情欲的味道，也和町人农户家的姑娘们偷偷在草丛里胡搞过，仁不知道这些，他声音小了很多：“我了解些女孩。”

“哦。”仁干巴巴地回答，又蜷起腿缩起了些，龙三眼尖意识到他肚子疼。他又皱起眉来，背过身在仁面前蹲下，“上来。”他说，“我背你回去。”

“我不要你背。”

“你肚子痛着呢，而且如果我没猜错你现在两腿之间还有个口子在流血。”龙三的话有点伤到了仁，他咬着嘴瞪龙三，双手却乖乖搭上他肩膀。

龙三背过仁几次，都在他们分别前的童年时期，对马万物都爱仁，仁追随着鸟儿和狐狸跑到各种奇异的角落，只有龙三跟在后面气喘吁吁，再负责把摔了膝盖的小少爷背回家去。如今他们都十六岁，仁重了许多，但他的手臂同样坚实了不少，他勾住和服布料和下面细长的小腿，仁紧张地抓住他肩膀。

“我不会让你掉下去的。”龙三说，从峡谷的缝隙里钻出去，仁在他背后摇头，“我没担心这个。”

“那怎么啦？”

“龙三，你不会觉得我很奇怪吗？”

龙三嗤笑一声，心想你这算个屁的奇怪，“你是没见过那些西边的异人队伍，你知道有人能长出三只手臂吗？”

仁吞了口口水，似乎放心了些。

“你和你舅舅吵架得很厉害吗？”龙三问，颠了颠仁，他的凉鞋一边崩了端带子，走路走得有点深深浅浅。

“嗯。”仁声音闷闷地，“他说我总有一天要娶妻，总有一天有人要发现我的……下半身的秘密。”

“……他也没说错。”

“但我不想。”仁低声说，龙三看不见他，全副精力都放在了走路走稳一点上，太阳已经落了，金田寺的敲钟人打过了晚钟，天快黑了。

“我不想让别人发现。”

“妻子不是别人。”

“我不想要妻子。”仁的声音突然大了些，他在龙三臂弯里挣动了一下，肉体在他手心留下余温，龙三愣了一下。

“你从前说我也有可以不想做的事情，龙三，你说我如果不想做，你会帮我，你会替我做。”龙三感到他肩膀的破烂布料被揪紧了，他背上的小少爷声音软弱又哽咽。“我不想娶妻，龙三，我不想，你说你会帮我做，你会……”

仁沉默下去，龙三抬起眼望着天，心里想着这要是十年前的小男孩估计早就哭成了一团水。但仁已经不是那个六岁的软乎乎小孩了，他也不再是那个抓了蟾蜍扔到他身上的烦人混蛋。

他沉默了一路，背着仁走出久原山脉的森林，没多远就看见了地头派出的人马和点亮的火把，志村首当其中朝他们奔来，龙三停下了脚步。

“我是说过那种话，仁，而我从来说道做到。”他终于转头对背上的少年说，声音很轻，“而你不要后悔呀。”

志村从他手里接走了仁，连一句话也没留下，浩浩荡荡的护卫队人马又消失在了他眼前，龙三暖了下双臂，又抬头去看天。黑尽了，却连星星也没有，是个将下雨的天气。他撇嘴，身上的粗布衣服可挡不住初秋的雨，他兜里装了一小袋子油纸包的和果子，是学了百合子的手艺做出来的，本该今天让仁尝尝看，却没来得及给出去。

龙三亲着仁，手指摸进那处窄小的腔口。

仁在他嘴里细细抽气，下半身的一抽一抽收紧，他发髻和直垂都散开了，露出一半圆润的肩膀，龙三敲开他膝盖，手指在阴唇里抠出咕啾水声。仁的阴道小而窄，连带着腔口也紧，龙三总怕自己下重了手，弄痛了人，指尖都不敢用力。仁哼哼起来，贴在他怀里扯他衣服，龙三说你不要后悔，仁，你不要后悔。

他指尖几乎摸到仁的处膜，一层薄薄的肉环，挤压着他的手指，仁吻他，龙三生了一圈新胡茬，被仁吻过后发痒，小少爷说我不后悔的，龙三，你不要躲。

龙三回忆着从前和女孩们搞在一起的时候她们教他的活儿，指尖剥开阴唇一下下刮幼嫩的阴蒂，仁的大腿不受控制的抽紧，淫水细细密密从绞住他手指的阴道里流出来，暖融融泡着他皮肤。“呃……嗯啊……”仁呻吟起来，小腿抖着环住龙三的腰，“进来，你快进来……”仁声音颤颤的，龙三不会对仁说不。

他插进处子少爷的身体，阴茎顶开阴道口那圈肉环，有点微微的痛，逼得仁呜呜叫了起来，阴蒂被擦过，腔口几乎立刻含紧了入侵的阴茎，龙三嘶了一声，他被一腔青涩而温暖的穴道包裹住了，和他曾上过的女人们完全不同。而被撑开的感觉让仁一瞬间有些恐惧，他没有想象过这个，更没有体会过，近乎尿意的尖锐刺激从阴蒂处开始蔓延，他想夹紧腿躲避这种感觉，但只夹住了龙三的腰。合不上的腿中间插进了龙三的阴茎，他抬起仁的小腿，俯下身借这个姿势把他按在了榻榻米上。

这个姿势让龙三进得很深，阴茎强硬干进阴道最里面，把仁整个处于性成熟的时期的身体捅开了，他捂着肚子呻吟起来，龙三掰开他手指，一根根抚摸过去。

“龙三……龙三、你快点——”他想尿，但是又不是真的要尿，仁难以描述那种感觉，让他的注意力没法集中在除了那种快感的其他地方，他忍不住想抠住什么东西，龙三的手臂递到他面前，他掐住那块皮肉，力道足以留下淤伤。

“呃、呃啊……怎么……怎么这样……”仁被这样的快感打散，脑子里只剩下疑惑，他想叫，但叫出口的声音都甜腻得不像他，声音被掐了一口气，一声叠一声急促的喘起来，龙三，龙三，他想问操他的人，我怎么会这样的啊？

“没事没事，叫出来，你舒服吧，仁？”龙三哄小动物一样亲亲他鼻尖，仁脸颊滚烫，鼻尖却有点凉，沁出了汗水，他手臂任由无措的小少爷掐着，痛得慌，但又刺激住了他，让他只想往深了操。仁的敏感点不算深，操进去的时候每一次都能让他颤抖着蜷缩起脚趾，只是他不叫，气音嘶嘶从嘴里冒，憋得要哭不哭的样子，龙三看着都心头发酸。

“你叫出来，没事的，没事。”他含着仁嘴唇哄他，费尽了他龙三活到现在全身的耐心。他在野地里孤身成长了大半个人生，除了仁，再也没有人能让他忍不住用耐心一点点照顾起来。仁哭了起来，叫声里鼻音浓重，龙三以为自己做错了什么，慌慌张张要往外拔，却被小少爷的脚腕子勾住了腰，他手下去摸一把仁的大腿，淫水四溅湿透了一片。好家伙，原来还是舒服的。

“你哭什么呀……”龙三好气又好笑，去揉仁的头发，像对待一只翻着肚皮的猫儿，他从来不如仁那样招动物们喜欢，但猫儿们却不怕他，他在田坎上晒太阳的时候也能有猫聚在他身边打盹，他揉那些小东西的肚皮，毛茸茸又暖呼呼的，让他知道他同样也被卑微地爱着。他摸摸仁，仁蹭蹭他的手，他突然想哭。

“你哭什么呀，龙三……”仁轻轻喊他，龙三愣了一会儿才回过神，“我在哭吗？”他问，仁看他一会儿，突然凑上来吻他。

小少爷的手捧着他的脸，仔仔细细吻他眼皮，仁柔软的猫儿般舌头从他皮肤上卷过去，“我不后悔的，龙三。”他说，“你不要躲开我。”

龙三踏进囚笼深处。

战鬼被四条指粗的锁链拢住四肢吊起，脖颈上扣住一只铁环，盔甲被尽数夺走，只留下一身单薄里衣。影子里浮现出战鬼半张疲惫的脸，龙三在他面前跪坐下来。

他们之间有一段很长的沉默，然后战鬼先开了口：“懦夫。”

“我是。”龙三点头承认，端详仁苍白的脸庞，没有伤口，但消瘦了太多。

战鬼对上他目光，眼里有火：“你害死了隆。”

“没错。”

“你该死。”

“我该死。”

那铁链突然疯狂作响，战鬼从阴影中窜出一把掐住了龙三的喉咙！

“龙三！”战鬼扭曲了脸庞，“龙三啊！”

“仁。”龙三掐住战鬼铁爪般的手臂，一根根手指掰开。“我不会说对不起。赫通汗要你，而浪人为价高者服务，我所做的一切，都是我认为最好的决定。”

战鬼缩回那团阴影中去，低声讽笑，“你从来都是这样。审时度势，逃避一切，再自我说服都是时事逼着你，龙三，你这个虚伪的骗子。”

龙三不做声，他凑近了战鬼，掐着他下颌给了他一个吻。

“我是个懦夫，贱种，杀人犯，浪人，流浪汉，但我不是骗子。仁，我从不骗你，我从未骗你。”他舔了一下战鬼的嘴唇，仁尝到咸味。“我答应了赫通汗为他带来战鬼，但不意味着我不会放走他。”

仁手掌心被塞进一团东西。油纸包，夹着一把细细的钥匙。

他醒悟过来，“龙三、龙三你不能——”

“我能，他不会杀了我，他还需要我的斗笠帮。”

铁链哗啦啦的响起来，仁挣扎着要往龙三这边靠近，“龙三、龙三啊——”

他起身，看一眼囚室窗外，不远处的粮仓起了火，蒙古人开始叫喊着朝那边聚集：“我要去那边救火了，仁，你走吧。”

“跟我一起走。”

“我不会和你一起走，镜井大人。”龙三露出那个他们童年时仁常看见的混蛋笑容，“我不想死，现在还不想，但我会等你来杀了我。”

他扭头离开囚室，对着门口守卫喊了两声什么，两个人便跟着他一起朝起火的粮仓跑去，仁跪在那片阴影里朝他大喊，撕裂喉咙的声音回荡在空荡荡的囚室里。最后他手指发颤的打开镣铐，从混乱里逃出金田城去。仁在荒野遇见流着泪的结奈，女人扑向他，问他怎么逃出来的。

仁愣了很久，突然失去了力气，他滑倒在结奈的怀里，手里攥着龙三塞给他的油纸包裹。用浸了香油的麻线细细扎好，里面又包了两层裁剪了花边的纸边，最中央躺着一叠雕刻成樱花和金鸟形状的和果子，雕得不好，只勉强看得出形状。仁放了一个进嘴里，滋味甜得要命。

你不想做的，我来帮你做。十四岁的龙三盯着他喝下百合子的牛腿汤，十六岁的龙三背着他走出久原森林，十八岁的龙三被他捧着脸亲吻，说好，我不会再逃了。

战鬼不该痛的，可他突然全身痛得要命。

“这点东西不够。”龙三抹掉额头上的泥水，神色如常，“我记得你们蒙古人有来自中国的精制糖。”

赫通汗笑了，“我差点忘了对马连糖都没有。”

“加一袋子糖，我给你战鬼。”

赫通汗注视着龙三，浪人蹲在篝火前翻转还没被丢进火堆里的草鱼，他意识到龙三没有开玩笑。

“你要这个做什么，你不像是吃甜的人。”

“就当我没见识过稀奇玩意儿吧。”那提味儿的半刻钟到了，龙三取了鱼吃起来，赫通汗哼笑起来。

“好，我答应你。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 对马岛战争发生在十四世纪的镰仓幕府时期，那时候日本还没有精制糖，直到十五世纪才因为与中国的贸易开始流入糖类。  
> 然而当时的蒙古已经占领了几乎整个亚洲地区，自然拥有糖类。


End file.
